infinitedynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lion's Den
"Tell me my friend what is your pleasure? Is it...Bondage....Discipline...Dominance...Submission....Sadism...or is it Masochism....No matter which of these suits your fancy you will find IT and more here in the Den of Lions." ~ Sakura, Dominus the_baroness___2__by_rodel_martin_by_vmiferrari-d6e3jl2.jpg What is BDSM? BDSM is a variety of erotic practices or roleplaying involving bondage, dominance and submission, sadomasochism, and other interpersonal dynamics. Given the wide range of practices, some of which may be engaged in by people who do not consider themselves as practicing BDSM, inclusion in the BDSM community or subculture is usually dependent on self-identification and shared experience. Interest in BDSM can range from one-time experimentation to a lifestyle. The BDSM initialism. d.jpg 6.jpg The term BDSM is first recorded in a Usenet posting from 1991, and is interpreted as a combination of the abbreviations B/D (Bondage and Discipline), D/s (Dominance and submission), and S/M (Sadism and Masochism). BDSM is used today as a catch-all phrase covering a wide range of activities, forms of interpersonal relationships, and distinct subcultures. BDSM communities generally welcome anyone with a non-normative streak who identifies with the community; this may include cross-dressers, body modification enthusiasts, animal role players, rubber fetishists, and others. 3dce92e562a1f3531e3f0a0e56a1a6db.jpg bondage_421.jpg Unlike the usual "power neutral" relationships and play styles commonly followed by couples, activities and relationships within a BDSM context are often characterized by the participants' taking on complementary, but unequal roles; thus, the idea of informed consent of both the partners becomes essential. The participant who exerts sexual dominance over their partner is known as the dominant or top, while the participant who take the passive, receiving, or obedient role is known as the submissive or bottom. Individuals are also sometimes abbreviated when referred to in writing, so a dominant person may be referred to as a "dom" for a man or a woman. Sometimes a woman may choose to use the female specific term "Domme". Both terms are pronounced the same when spoken. Individuals who can change between top/dominant and bottom/submissive roles—whether from relationship to relationship or within a given relationship—are known as switches. The precise definition of roles and self-identification is a common subject of debate within the community. 'Background' 'Located In' District 1 'Sakura, Dominus' 30cf97ccbe3686578969d3ad782d8445.jpg The story of Sakura or rather Tomoko Asakura is legendary in the minds and hearts of those in the Den and as well as outside of it, as she is only sub in its history to be granted such favor by a Dominus that upon his death she as given full power of holdings in additions to title. One might say that Show Boat might not have trusted those within his quarters to care for his sluts in the same manner he would once he'd departed this Earth and thus trained this one in his image or he indeed did go senile upon his death bed which ever the reason, Sakura has lived up to her late Dom's expectations and more! By expanding the Den's private parties to venues none would dare tread on. Even buying and purchases clubs, hotels, and other properties around the city that even the fearsome Yakuzas of Kasaihana can't even touch. So it goes without saying that, this little cherry blossom isn't without her own ambitions, and what's more she's looking to expand her lustful tendencies into the two other mega cities of the U.S. namely those of New Nexus Florida and New California. Category:Location Category:Asakura Family Category:BDSM Category:Lion's Den